Angel Eyes on Demons
by Jackie Wepps
Summary: There is another type of creatures and another world that the exorcists don't know about. this is filed with angels who has the main priority of attacking demons every once in a while. But what happens when they find out that Satan has a son who lives in Assiah? First Blue Exorcist story ever. No pairings (yet) Rated for safety. ENJOY!
1. The Word of God

**All I have to say is that Blue Exorcist is not mine but as far as I know Tenshiah is and if anyone has ever used the same name for anything I am not aware of this so I really don't want to be blamed for copying anything because that is not my intention. **

**Before we start off though I'd like to give a good friend of mine some credit. Without her I wouldn't have been able to publish this story. she helped me think up the plot and read through the first chapter (this chapter) for me to see if it was good. So THANK YOU SO MUCH MatakiKazumi You are the best friend one could ever wish!**

**Anyways hope you'll enjoy reading ^_^**

* * *

><p>The Exorcists didn't know it. Nor did Satan. But aside from Gehana and Assiah was a third world. This world was named Tenshiah. What it is? Tenshiah is a world of Angels. Nobody had ever heard of it before because those living in Tenshiah never ever showed their faces in other worlds than their own.<p>

The angels of Tenshiah was about the brightest creature one could find. They were the brightest creature of them all. They got the same shape. They got golden hair and golden eyes, their skin was white and so was their clothes. They were also glowing with a light so bright it could light up the darkest room.

The angels also had a leader. They called him God. God was pure white. His hair was white, his eyes were white, his skin was white and just like the angels he was also wearing white. He was also glowing like the angels but while the angels could only light up a room God could light up the night sky as it looked just like if it was day.

God was currently sitting in his white palace on his golden throne and being bored as usual when one of his angels entered the room.

"Lord" The angel said stopping in front of God.

"Speak angel" God said.

"I've just received news that Satan has a son" The angel said.

"When did he get that son?" God asked calmly. If it was recently there won't be a threat for at least ten years.

"it's 15 years ago Lord" the angel said. "His demonic powers have awoken almost a year ago now" The angel said.

"Very well. It is also almost two thousand years ago we send the angels to Assiah the last time" God said.

"Lord?" The angel asked.

"Prepare the angel army. All of them. We are going to Assiah!" God ordered and the angel left the room.

Gehana and Tenshiah had never been on good terms with each other. It had been 2000 years ago since God made a deal with Satan that he would stop killing the demons if Satan promised to never enter Assiah again and never ever have a child. Now Satan had broken the promise he made to God so many years ago and his son was now threatening Assiah. God couldn't just allow this to happen. He had to let this 15 years old kid die. No matter how little he liked the idea of letting such a young soul die but he didn't have a choice. This young soul was pure evil simple as that.

God sighed.

"Sorry kid but you are a problem" Just then an idea hit him like lightning. God smiled. Maybe he could actually gain something from this situation.

The angel who God had spoken to ran out of the palace and called the army together. They all appeared in white uniforms and with golden weapons in hand.

"Men!" The angel yelled. "We are going to Assiah once again!"

The angels yelled loudly ready for the upcoming war.

"Though we don't only have to kill demons, evil humans, and those who can see the demons." The said angel made a picture of a teenage boy covered in blue flames appear in front of the angels like a hologram. "If any of you are to see this guy" the angel said. "Be sure to not waste any time. God wants him dead more than anything"

An angel rose his hand. "Why?" he asked.

"Because this kid" The angel pointed to the teenage boy. "This kid is the son of Satan"

The angels took a good look at the boy. They made sure to remember the way his black hair was styled and the way his blue eyes looked at all of them with a fighting glow. They made sure they would never ever forget this kid and even if they saw him in their time of dying they would make sure to kill him right away as they had now promised the leader of their army.

Elsewhere in Assiah the boy in the hologram just put away his sword to turn around and look at his twin brother with a winning smile.

"So did I do good Yukio?" he asked.

"You could've done better Rin" The boy's younger but far more mature twin answered while shrugging.

"Why isn't anything I do good enough?" Rin complained.

"You did solve the problem" Yukio said. "all in all you didn't do that bad"

"But it doesn't sound like it's good enough!" Rin whined sitting down on the ground crossing his legs.

"I could've found better ways to kill the demon myself but your way did work" Yukio said.

Rin sighed. It felt like Yukio was avoiding to answer the question. Little did the Okumura twins know that they soon would have way bigger problems at hand than how to kill a demon in a smart way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter of this new story. This is my first Blue Exorcist story so I'd ask you to go a little easy on me in the beginning. Tell me if I have spelled anything wrong or if details are incorrect. I can only speak for the anime though because I don't read manga. <strong>

**Well. Review, Favorite and Follow if you feel like it. I'd sure love you if you do one of them. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	2. Is This Real?

**So I received this review and I'm gonna respond to it here**

**AspergianStoryteller: Get back to me on that one later please. I'd like to know if you think the same later on.**

**Done with that. So here's another chapter**

* * *

><p>Rin was bored. It was a hot day and the sun was shining brightly from the blue sky. Rin wiped the sweat off his forehead. He felt like he could die any minute in this heat.<p>

"Rin" Yukio said. "You should do your homework."

Rin sighed sliding a little further into the chair he was sitting on. "How can you do it?" he asked. Rin himself found it way too hot to even think about doing his homework but apparently Yukio was thinking differently.

"It's not that difficult" Yukio said smiling. "You could do them now while I'm here to help you"

Rin just shrugged. "No thanks" He said in a tone that showed how little he cared about the homework. He was bored and needed some excitement for today. He felt like he was stuck, like he had been locked up and couldn't seem to get out. He needed something to do. He wanted to go exorcise some demons or something.

That was when a beautiful sound hit his ears. It was the sound of Yukio's cellphone. Rin smiled as Yukio picked it up and answered the call.

"Yukio Okumura speaking" Yukio said. Someone spoke in the other end. Rin ouldn't hear who it was or what they were saying but they sounded like something really bad was going on. Yukio sat up straight. "Where?" he asked. The voice answered and Yukio hung up.

"What is it?" Rin asked. his tail appearing from under his shirt moving around and showing just how excited he was.

"An attack from some mysterious unknown type of creatures that doesn't respond to any weapons." Yukio said. "At least not ordinary weapons."

"Sweet!" Rin grinned. "Can I come along?" he asked.

"You may as well" Yukio said. "I might need some backup"

Rin was surprised. on a day like today he'd expected that Yukio would force him to stay back and do his homework but from the looks of it, this was way too serious a matter for Yukio to actually argue with him.

The place was peaceful and it sure still looked peaceful but as Rin and Yukio appeared on a hill near the village they were supposed to help Rin froze feeling chills running down his spine. He looked worried at Yukio who stopped at that same moment.

"What's wrong Rin?" Yukio asked watching his twin brother closely.

"I don't know" Rin admitted. "But something's not right"

"Indeed" Yukio said fixing his glasses. "It's way too peaceful here"

Rin sighed. It wasn't exactly what he meant but whatever. It really was too quiet. according to what Yukio had heard on the phone this place should be covered in blood and full of screaming people running around in a panic.

Yukio walked down to the village with Rin in toe. He watched their surroundings and looked for a possible attack. He also looked for someone he could talk to and ask about what had happened around here.

As Rin and Yukio reached the village Rin stopped. Yukio turned to look at him. Rin was pale and looked terrified. Yukio had never seen him like this before and it caused him to worry.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked again.

"I don't know" Rin repeated.

Yukio was worried now. Really worried. What was it about this place that scared his twin so much that he would actually show it?

They continued to walk into the village. There was nobody around. The place was deserted.

"Hello?" Yukio called out. There was no respond. "Hello?" He tried one more time but there was still no answer, no reaction, no anything. It was just Yukio and Rin alone in a deserted village. "Maybe it's the wrong place." Yukio mumbled as he walked into a house.

"Yukio!" Rin called from the outside.

Yukio turned around to see Rin stand with something in hand. After taking a closer look Yukio could tell it was a doll. It was homemade. It had blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress. It had most likely belonged to a little girl who was now gone.

"What's with that?" Yukio asked.

"I found it on the ground. From the looks of it, the doll was dropped" Rin said.

Yukio went in to check the house. It was dark and it looked like those living there had been packing up in a hurry and left. the front door was wide open when he'd entered the place.

Rin now came in and walked around as well.

"They were in a hurry" Yukio said.

"Looks like it" Rin responded. Then he gasped causing Yukio to turn around.

"What's wrong Rin?" He asked the third time.

"I knew there was something wrong with this place" Rin looked at Yukio. his face was gray and he looked more scared than ever. Yukio knew Rin, he knew that Rin hardly ever got scared. Rin wasn't weak at all. "There is something going on here." Rin pointed to a corner of the house. "I thought you said they weapons they were using were ordinary weapons" Rin continued.

"I did. That was what I was told" Yukio said.

Rin bend down and picked up a small figure. A house demon. A small one of them and it was lifeless. Yukio could tell that it was dead, He could tell it had been killed, but he couldn't find a single wound on it's body.

"What could have done this?" he wondered.

"I don't know" Rin mumbled looking down at the demon. "But I think we are in way over our heads"

Yukio nodded his head. he'd realized that as well.

"We take the body back with us" he said. "Let's hurry"

The Okumura twins went back the same way they came. Rin carried the body of the dead demon in his arms. As far as the twins knew demons didn't usually killed each one another just like that. There was usually something more to it but this was just wrong. If this demon had been killed by another demon it would've left some kind of injury on it's body. And the same if it was an exorcist who had done this. But Yukio had been informed that there was no exorcists in the village so what could have caused it?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks a lot for reading <strong>

**Jackie ^_^**


	3. Unbelievable

Yukio had called Mephisto and told him that there was something he needed to see. Mephisto had then told Yukio to come to his office as soon as he and Rin got back.

Rin walked carrying the dead demon in his arms. He kinda wished he could put it down and leave it behind but he couldn't really do it and besides, Yukio had told him that Mephisto needed to see the demon in order to come up with some kind of idea of what was going on. Rin saw the idea in that.

"Are you okay Rin?" Yukio asked.

Seriously it was around the 6th time he had asked and Rin would always give him the same answer: "I'm okay" sounding more and more tired of saying the same line each time.

They made it to Mephisto's office and Yukio knowcked on the door.

"Please enter" They heard Mephisto's voice through the door.

Yukio opened the door and went into the office and Rin followed right behind him.

"You are both here. what a nice surprise" Mephisto smiled. "Now what is it that I need to know"

Yukio looked at Rin. "Show him" Rin nodded and showed Mephisto the dead demon. "Sir Pheles. I got a mysterious call today from someone who asked me to come to this fillage" Yukio started explaining. "When we arrived there was nothing wrong though on the phone it sounded like everyone was panicked. We went to the village and took a look at things and while looking around we found this demon" Yukio pointed tho the demon that Rin was showing.

Mephisto took it out of Rin's arms to have a closer look. "And it was like this when you found it?" he asked.

"Dead and without a scratch sir" Yukio said.

"Do you know anything about it?" Rin asked.

"No" Mephisto shook his head. "Unfortunately not"

"So you haven't got the slightest idea!" Rin yelled annoyed with Mephisto's lack of knowledge in the matter.

"Maybe" Mephisto said as he looked at Rin. "Tell me how did you feel about being there. did you feel anything unusual?"

"No" Rin lied in a cool tone like he hadn't been afraid at all.

"Sir Pheles" Yukio said knowing that Rin won't ever admit it. "He was terrefied"

"Why did you have to go say that Yukio?" Rin whined.

"Because it may be important" Yukio said as calm as possible in the hopes of calming Rin down as well.

Mephisto nodded his head. "There is a myth told in Gehana"

"there exist myths in Gehana?" Rin askes surprised gaining looks from both Yukio and Mephisto.

"Yes" Mephisto took a deep breath before continuing. "It is said there is another kind of creature called angels. and before you ask I don't really think it is the same kind of angels as they are talking about in the Bible" Mephisto looked from Rin to Yukio and back to Rin again. "It is said that around 2 thousand years ago these angels went to Assiah and killed every demon and every exorcist and every evil human they could find. It is said that when they killed something, demon as well as human their bodies would be left without a single scratch just like this" he showed the dead demon that Rin and Yukio had brought him.

"What does that have to do with what Rin felt at that place?" Yukio asked.

"good question" Mephisto looked at Yukio "It is said that ordinary humans could never sense where the angels had been but the demons could sense it no matter what. they could also sense when an angel was around by being terrified" Mephisto smiled.

"Do you believe in that myth?" Rin asked feeling something sickening down his stomach. If angels were here then who knew what could happen to Assiah as he knew it?

Mephisto laughed. "Of course not. why would anyone believe in such a stupid myth?"

Rin and Yukio looked at each other. Only by looking into the eyes of their twin they could tell that both of them kinda did believe in the myth that Mephisto called stupid.

"Now I'll keep this demon and you two just go back to your dorm." he said.

"Yes sir" both the Okumura twins mumbled before leaving quickly.

"Damn it fits perfectly!" Rin yelled knocking his left hand into the wall of annoyance. "I can't see why he can't believe it? I mean it's clear as day that this is angels we are dealing with!"

"I don't know" Yukio said deeply in thoughts as they entered their dorm and walked to the kitchen. Dinner was set and ready for them to dig in and both Rin and Yukio sat down and started eating.

"Yukio what are you thinking about?" Rin asked knowing Yukio had been thinking about something efer since they left Mephisto's office.

"Rin" Yukio said thoughtfully turning his glass in his hand. "If these angels are after demons and exorcists..." Yukio paused and Rin looked at him cclosely trying to figure out what he was gonna say next. "What if they learned about you?"

Rin's mouth dropped slightly. he hadn't thought of that. What would happen if the angels learned about him, The son of Satan, walking around in Assiah as half human, half demon. They would most likely kill him if they ever figured this out.

"What do you think?" Rin asked hoping Yukio hadn't come to the same concluthion as him.

"They'd most likely come to kill you" Yukio said.

"That's what I thought" Rin mumbled. "But you won't get off much easier"

"Still people seem to forget that I am also related to Satan" Yukio said. "I mean the only one of us who was ever called a demon's child was you. the only one who got trouble because of his father was you, and the only one of us who can activate Satan's blue flames is you" Yukio said

Rin knew that Yukio was right on this one. Despite him and Yukio being twins it was only Rin who was a demon. Not Yukio. Yukio had always been the good one and out of trouble while Rin seemed to cause nothing bot trouble and he even was a demon unlike Yukio. Yukio was even accepted as an exorcist while they both knew that there was a lot of exorcists who wanted nothing more than to say that they'd killed the son of Satan.

"What would you want me to do about it?" Rin asked Yukio.

"Don't draw Kurikara " was Yukio's order.

Rin sighed knowing this was gonna suck... a lot!

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Yet another chapter. <strong>

**I'll have to apologize if I've made any mistakes. I've done the best I could. (re-watch an episode of Blue Exorcist, Look up names and trying to figure things out) If I've made some of the characters a bit OOCish then I apologize and hope you live.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow, whatever you feel like doing **

**Jackie ^_^**


	4. Attack

"It's late" A mother said looking at her daughter "I'm going to bed"

The daughter smiled, noticing that her mother looked a bit sick. "Sure mom" she said. Her mother went to bed and the daughter stayed up. There was about an hour until it was time for her to go to bed.

she decided to make herself a cup of tea and doing some homework That her teacher had assigned for the class. They had to read a few chapters in their book and answer a couple of questions just as he could make sure that everyone had understood.

It was late at night and dark and cold outside. it was... around 9pm she supposed. The days were extreemly warm around this time of year but the nights were freezing cold and she knew her mother wasn't the only one who'd got sick at this time of year. it was common for everyone to at least catch a cold or something.

The girl started doing her homework taking a small sip of her tea as she suddenly heard something and raised her head to look for what could've caused the sound and what it was. When she didn't find a thing in the house she just went back to doing homework.

That was when she heard it again. This time she figured out what it was. it was footsteps from outside. someone was coming up here. But people didn't use to come this late at night.

Then the door opened and the girl stood up closing her book as she looked at a glowing person standing just outside.

"Hello, welcome to-" She was cut off by the glowing figure punching her in the stomach as she flew backwards into the wall. She gasped for air as all the air that had been inside had suddenly been blown out of her.

The glowing person came in and through half closed eyes the girl watched as more people came in, they were all glowing like fire. It was so bright and beautiful but it still scared her.

"Young lady" the first glowing person said picking up the girl from the ground and placing her on a chair. She now noticed they were all male.

"Y...yes" the girl whispered way too scared to speak up.

"How many is in the house?" He asked.

The girl was shaking. she wanted to lie but she had to be honest "Just me and my mother" she told the stranger.

"Have any of you ever seen a demon or know what it is?" The glowing person asked.

She could feel that she was supposed to give a certain answer in order to get out of trouble but she just couldn't seem to figure out if yes or no were the right answer. She decided to be honest.

"Yes. I have" she told the stranger.

"Let's kill her!" Another yelled and the girl just then knew that she'd given them the wrong answer. She now didn't know how to get out of the trouble she was in.

"No wait a second. I've gotta ask her another important question first" the first glowing stranger said holding the second one back. "Miss" he said now making a small hologram in his hand "Have you ever seen this boy?"

The girl bit her lip. was she supposed to tell them? She looked up and made the mistake of looking into the stranger's eyes. She then felt herself nod before she finally managed to look away.

"Very well. Can you tell us where he is?" he asked.

The girl shook her head. She had no clue about where this boy could be.

"Can you bring him to us?" he then asked.

The girl hesitated. Did he mean if she'd got what it took to do it or if her heart would let her? "No" she whispered.

"How often do you see him?" the stranger asked.

"Every day" she answered. She really didn't want to talk but she had to. she didn't know why

"Very well" The angel said. "Young lady I hate to do this to you but it looks like your heart's in the way of our peruses." He then snapped his fingers and two angels came out carrying the girl's sleeping mother.

The girl gasped. "mom!"

"Don't worry. she'll stay asleep. She is innocent so we won't harm her unless you give us a reason to. Now here's the deal. You give us this boy and we give you back your mother" the stranger said showing her the hologram of the boy again.

The girl lowered her head. "yes" she whispered. She felt the tears burning her eyes as she said so.

"If you tell him or anyone else about us then we'll kill your mother understood?" the glowing person said.

"Yes" She nodded her head.

"Good. Make sure to get him to this place" The stranger handed the girl a picture and a piece of paper, then once again he snapped his fingers and all the glowing men were gone and the girl's mother as well. The girl sat up and hid her face in her hands as she started crying over the terrible situation she was in. She didn't notice as the cup of tea she'd made for herself had gotten cold and that the cup was now laying on the table, spilling tea on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Now who is this female character and what is gonna happen next?<strong>

**I know the chapter didn't tell you that much about anything but when you've read a little more of the story I promise it'll start making more sense. **

**Anyway: Review, favorite and follow, whatever you like!**

**Jackie ^_^**


	5. Angels

**Been a while huh? Thought so. **

**Thanks for the reviews to those who has reviewed. I'm glad you like my work. **

**And thanks to the rest of you as well for reading it until now. **

**But I guess you're not here to read what I have to say so let's just get on with the next chapter shall we?**

* * *

><p>Shiemi watched Rin sleeping leaned against the window in the car they were in. She, Ms. Kamiki, Rin and Yukio got to go in this car while Shima, Miwa and Suguro were in the other car up front.<p>

"Yuki!" Shiemi asked.

"Yes Ms. Moriyama?" Yukio turned his head towards Shiemi who blushed madly.

"I just... I just forgot where we were supposed to go and why" Shiemi said.

"We've been assigned for a mission just outside a popular distination for tourists" Yukio explained. "They are suspecting demons for staying there and we are to clear them out as soon as possible as the tourists won't be effected by the demonic activity" Yukio explained smiling at the young girl.

Shiemi nodded her head. "I see" she said. Knowing it was important she sat still and thought about what to do for the rest of the ride to the tourist spot.

As the car stopped Shiemi turned to Rin and shook his body trying to wake him up.

"Rin we're here" she said kindly still shaking him.

The demon refused to wake up no matter what Shiemi did.

Yukio sighed. "Shiemi. undo his seat-belt" he said before getting out of the car and to the door Rin was leaning against. Shiemi undid Rin's seatbelt and Yukio opened the door as Rin fell to the ground. This woke up the demon.

"What's going on!" he gasped jumping up from the ground. "Why did you make me fall like that?" he looked angrily at Yukio.

"I figured it was the best way to wake you up" Yukio said turning his back on him.

Rin got angry but for once in his life he couldn't figure out a single thing to say to his younger twin.

Shura looked at Yukio. Then she walked up to him while Shiemi went to comfort Rin about what'd just happened.

"We should split into groups. We don't need everyone to keep an eye on the place" Shura said.

Yukio nodded his head. "Besides we don't know where it'll appear. it might as well be anywhere" He looked at all the exwires "Two or three in each group should be just about enough" he said. "Then we can patrol the area"

Shura nodded. "I don't see a problem in that" she said.

While Yukio split the class up in pairs Shiemi wondered why it was the exwires who had been chosen for this case. She figured that it would've been enough just sending the exorcists but for some reason they had been told to go. She asked Rin about this.

"I don't know" Rin said shrugging. "maybe because they thought we were worth the task?" Rin wondered.

"It is a part of our training" Suguro said. "That's all there is to it."

"Okay guys we are splitting you into teams of two and a teacher. We will patrol the area because we have no clue as to where the demon will appear except it's in this area" Yukio explained. "So the first team is gonna create a base for us and stay there. That team is made of Kamiki, Miwa and Mr. Tsubaki"

"If you'd please come with me" Mr Tsubaki said leading Izumo and Konekomaru to wherever the base would be.

"Next team is gonna go south and patrol alongside the ocean. This team is made of Moriyama, Shima and Shura"

Shura gathered Shima and Shiemi and left with the two of them.

Yukio looked at Rin and Bon. "And the three of us will go north" He said leading them in the said direction.

While walking Rin pouted thinking that Yukio really must hate him since he had to team up with Bon. Yukio knew the two of them didn't usually get along too well so why the hell did he have to go on and do this to them? In Rin's opinion this was about the worst team he could get on. Then he'd rather be with Shiemi. she was cute and sweet. But there was the thing with her feelings for Yukio.

Rin sighed by the thought of that.

Time passed as the three boys walked through the forest surrounding the tourist spot. Rin was bored. He felt like they'd been walking forever. It was getting dark now. The sun was setting and all Rin wanted was a nice big amount of food right away and then a nap. The thing of being both tired and hungry also made Rin in less than a happy mood.

"Yukio can't we take a break?" he whined.

"Rin quit complaining" Was the response Rin got. This didn't help him much but he decidedd to stop complaining.

They walked for another half an hour until Rin stopped.

"What is it Rin?" Yukio asked annoyed.

"I think I hear something" Rin said.

All three of them stood still, listening for a sound in the darkness. At first it was hard to make out what Rin had heard. But little by little the sound came closer and it was soon obvious that it was footsteps from something heavy.

"You never even told us what the thing was" Bon said.

"I don't know" Yukio said. "All I know is that it's a mid-level demon and a strong one of it's kind"

"it's headed this way" Rin said even though they were all aware of it.

They stood still for another five minutes and then the demon appeared. It wasn't the tallest one. only half a meter taller than Rin and walking on two legs. It had gray nasty looking skin and yellow eyes and no mouth.

Yukio shut his eyes and aimed for it with closed eyes and pulled the trigger on his gun.

"What is it?" Bon asked not recognizing the demon.

"Close your eyes! It's an extremely rare demon. Only a little is known about it. one of the things that are known is that if you make eye contact with you, you'll suffer a slow and painful death" Yukio said.

"Then how are we supposed to fight it?" Rin asked refusing to close his eyes.

"Do the best we can!" Yukio yelled angrily. "Just do whatever except drawing Kurikara!"

Rin got a little annoyed with that order. he knew very well that he shouldn't draw kurikara even if it had been more than three days since Yukio told him this he hadn't forgotten! He wasn't as much of a moron as they thought he was.

They tried fighting with closed eyes as much as possible but like everyone else it was hard to keep your eyes closed for so long when so much was going on around you. Every time one of them slipped he opened his eyes to see where he'd put his feet.

That was when the demon reached out and grabbed Yukio by the ankle just after he'd slipped on some leaves.

Rin opened his eyes to see his twin hanging above the ground, held by the demon just like that. This made Rin's anger boil. He knew that most of the time Yukio could handle himself and there would be no need to worry at all but at that moment Yukio looked so helpless as he was held by the demon like that and Rin had to do something.

Kurikara was drawn and the blue flames appeared on his body like they always did when he made this move. Without even thinking Rin attacked. He couldn't remember if his eyes were closed or not during the attack or what moves he made but he knew that he managed to hit the demon almost every time.

"Okumura!" Bon called from the ground.

Rin's concentration broke just then and he fell down and landed on his feet on the ground.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look over there!" Bon pointed towards a certain part of the forest where you in between the trees could see bright light.

"What's that?" Rin asked.

Bon shrugged. "Like I know."

"Hey Yukio!" Rin called. "The bright light over there" He pointed the same direction as Bon had. "What's that?"

Yukio turned his head away from the demon and slowly opened one eye until he could see the bright light.

"I don't know" he admitted.

The bright light came closer as Rin kept on attacking and Bon aimed for the demon while trying to figure out something to kill it with. Nothing came to mind.

That was when glowing men appeared out of the light and just like that attacked the demon with golden light. The demon dropped Yukio and Rin landed on the ground between Yukio and Bon while the demon fell backwards screaming. Despite the missing mouth the scream was tearing up their ears.

"So you are him?" A tall glowing man said. "The son of Satan" he looked at Rin.

"Rin! Kurikara!" Yukio snapped getting up on his feet.

Rin sighed and put away Kurikara before facing the glowing man. "Who are you and how do you know me?" he asked.

"Is that so important when all I need is to kill you?" The glowing man asked.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Rin asked. "Why exactly?"

"God told us to do it. We are to kill all demons we see and the son of Satan in particular" The guy said.

"So Angels do exist" Yukio said.

"Indeed we do" the angel said.

Bon blinked confused. He'd never heard of the angels before and din't understand what they were talking about.

Yukio looked at Rin and Rin understood. they had to leave now if they didn't want to die. But where was the chance in them getting away? All Three of them could have their lives on the line for all they knew. They didn't even know if the angels could just attack them like that or if they needed a certain distance. they didn't know anything about the angels at all so what exactly were they supposed to do?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's how we leave it. thanks for reading.<strong>

**Jackie^_^**


	6. Escape

**Sorry it's been so long. Anyway here we go**

* * *

><p>Rin and Yukio looked at each other not sure of what they were supposed to do until the angel tore through the silence between the Okumura brothers.<p>

"Perhaps I could give you an offer" the angel smiled at Yukio and Bon. "Hand over the son of Satan and I promise I won't hurt either of you or your friends." he said smiling in a way that made Rin feel cold inside.

Bon grabbed Rin's arm.

"NO BON!" Yukio yelled almost in a panic.

Bon didn't react. he just took a deep breath. "Like hell we'd ever do that" he snapped. "I don't know what reason this idiot has given you to kill him but if you can come up with a good one I'll gladly hand him over" Bon said.

"He's the son of Satan" another angel said. "That should be reason enough.

"Perhaps." Bon said. "But I don't think it's right to just kill someone because their father is a jerk"

Rin looked up at the other boy. He couldn't believe what he heard the other one saying. He couldn't believe Bon was actually standing up to the angels in order to protect him! Rin was so amazed by this that he couldn't move in shock for a few seconds.

"So you decide not to hand him over?" The angel asked.

"RUN!" Yukio yelled and he and Bon both started running, Bon was pulling Rin making sure he could keep up with them all the way.

That was when the forest started brightening up and a ray of yellow light got right in between Rin and Yukio. It hit a tree in front of them and the leaves fell off the tree and landed on the ground. the tree was dead.

"Avoid those rays!" Rin yelled. "They'll kill us!"

"Thanks moron" Bon yelled annoyed with Rin.

Another ray came at them, this time it was headed towards Yukio who looked over his shoulder just in time and jumped out of it's way before it hit another tree.

Yukio gasped for air. "We split up! I go warn the others while you two run some place safe and hide!" Yukio yelled.

"What's safe with angels everywhere!" Rin yelled.

"I don't know!" Yukio yelled.

"We're not gonna split up" Bon said. "If we do split up then I don't think Rin and I will make it!"

"Good point! Yukio yelled avoiding another ray of light by jumping over it.

The three of them ran for just a short while longer when Rin got a feeling that something was coming at him and Bon. He noticed a ray coming right at Bon. He drew his sword turning on his demonic powers. He didn't even know why, he just found it to be a good idea. Then Rin pushed Bon as they both landed on the ground. That was when he felt something hit him in his right side of his back.

"OKUMURA!" Bon yelled in shock as the ray hit the boy covered in blue flames. This caused an explosion and a bright flash of white light blinded all of them for a few seconds.

When Bon and Yukio got back their sight the angels were gone and Rin was lying on the ground, flat on his stomach with a bleeding, deep wound on the right side of his back that didn't look like it was gonna heal up just as quickly as it used to.

"RIN!" Yukio yelled rushing to his brother's side.

Rin didn't respond. he was unconscious and in terrible shape.

"Rin wake up!" Yukio started shaking Rin harshly.

"You can't wake him up" Bon said. "He needs to see Moriyama!"

Yukio nodded his head realizing that Bon was right on that one. Shiemi could help. Shiemi would have what she needed by using her familiar Nii-chan for help.

Bon picked up Rin. "I think his flames saved him from further damage. Now come on. I'll take him, you take Kurikara"

Yukio nodded and picked up the sword that Rin had dropped when he fell. Then he and Bon walked towards the base that had been made for them

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be updating in a while. Now you know that. Not like I'm updating often anyway. I really do mean to update sooner but I just keep on getting ideas and then there is school and an awful lot of homework. I know it sounds like bad excuses but it's not and I hope you understand. <strong>

**Anyway: Review, Favorite and Follow as you like**

**Jackie ^_^**


	7. Another Confrontation

**Sorry it has been so long. I've been doing a lot of other stuff and not had the time to write any chapters. I know it sounds stupid to apologize for this small deal but I just felt like I have to. **

**In this chapter there will be a change of POV. we will go on at some point and follow this unknown female character for a bit in her POV. I tell you when... if I remember.**

**Thanks to all you who has been reading so far, thanks for favoriting and following the story. I'm grateful.**

* * *

><p>Everyone had gathered and were currently preparing to leave. They were just waiting for Rin to wake up from when he was injured. Shiemi had already taken care of his wound and it seemed to be doing okay by now.<p>

"How is he?" Yukio asked concerned looking down at his older twin.

"He's not good at the moment but he'll be fine soon" Shiemi informed as she removed Rin's bangs out of his face. "I don't know it seems like there is something in the wound that prevents it from healing the way it should but it might also have other sideeffects.

"You know what kind?" Yukio asked.

"No" Shiemi answered. "I was hoping you could figure it out"

Yukio nodded. "I'm not sure I can figure out everything I wish I could, but I might be able to figure out a bit more"

"That's what I thought" Shiemi smiled. "If you need anything in order to treat him then the supply-store is always open for you" she said kindly.

"Thank you Shiemi" Yukio smiled gratefully. "You're a great help" he informed her. That was when Rin moved. His blue eyes opened.

"What happened" He groaned "Shiemi?" he asked looking confused at the blonde girl. she hadn't been around the last time he was awake.

"Mr. Suguro and Yuki brought you here a couple of hours ago" Shiemi said. "You weren't in too good shape" She explained.

"I was hit right?" Rin asked. "How come I'm not dead?"

Shiemi was shocked by Rin's words but Yukio seemed calm enough like Rin could've actually died from being hit by whatever it was (which he actually could've but Shiemi didn't know that)

"Suguro and I both suspect that your flames saved you from the angel's power. It was luck" Yukio sighed. he couldn't even imagine what would've happened to Rin if he hadn't drawn Kurikara when he did.

Rin smiled and tried to sit up but soon realized that it hurt way too much and he let himself drop back unto the ground. "What are we gonna tel everybody?" he asked.

"So far I will try to treat you in our dorm" Yukio said. "We are alone there anyway."

"And classes?" Rin asked worried.

"We figure that out but it shouldn't take more than a week despite the healing process being slower than usual"

"Sounds like this is serious." Rin mumbled

That was when Bon came up to them. "You're finally awake." Bon bend down and picked Rin up. Not like Rin was easy to carry around and Bon ended up just carrying Rin over his shoulder because that made things easier at some point.

Rin was placed in the car and only then realized he'd got a bandage wrapped around him as his wound was covered up. Shiemi got into the car next to him as it was easy for her to treat his wound with any plants if that was necessary. Yukio got into the passenger seat just in case Shiemi would come in a situation when she wouldn't know what to do.

They were soon on their way back to True Cross Academy just to be safe and sure that nothing else would happen tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown's POV<strong>

I closed the front door after letting myself in. it was dark inside. I hadn't bothered to turn on the light yet. That was when the light turned on by itself. or no it didn't I knew where it came from. Yukio had given us some information about these beings as we made it back to True Cross Academy and explained what had happened to Rin while we were out there. He said they were angels.

I turned my head to face the bright beings. I made eye-contact with the one who had been speaking the most the last time I saw them. I assumed he was the leader of this group of angels.

"We failed our task" he said.

"I know" I mumbled. I wanted to apologize but if I did, it would seem like I was responsible in the failure of the mission and then who knew what they'd do to my mother?

"Where were you anyway?" he asked.

"By the time you attacked I was in the other end of the forest" I explained almost in a panic.

"And after?" He was waiting for me to say something wrong na I knew what I was about to say would be wrong in his eyes.

"I... I... I did nothing!" I yelled out loud.

"How insane of me" he said after taking some time thinking. "But I actually believe your words young lady"

"Thank you" I dropped to my knees.

"So when is he gonna be fully recovered?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said. "In about a week or so" I guessed. "That's what his twin says.

"I see" The angel nodded at me. "By then will you make sure he get outside of the school. we can't enter the protected area for some reason so you have to lead him outside and away from anyone else" The angel smiled. "Think you can do that?" he made eye-contact with me and I nodded my head afraid to open up my mouth and speak.

"That's good little girl" Another angel spoke.

"That's enough out of you Arrow" The leading angel said.

"But Micheal!" The other angel - Arrow - whined.

"Arrow. I will send you back if you don't behave" Micheal said.

"I'm sorry" Arrow looked down and I looked up at Micheal.

"Get up" Micheal demanded and I obeyed. "I appreciate your help. Thank you. I'll see you in a week's time" he said before leaving. All the other angels left as well leaving me alone to myself.

I dropped to my knees once more and buried my face in my hands as I started crying. there was no way I wished to do this but what else could I do? They got my mother and kept a close eye on me. I simply had no other option. Or that's at least what I kept telling myself.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Bet I've made longer chapters than this. <strong>

**Well at least I remembered to tell you when we changed to POV. This will most likely not happen again in this story so don't worry. **

**Jackie ^_^**


	8. The Fool, Rin Okumura

**Thanks to ****blackchaosaria2501 for the review. It really made me think a bit more :)**

**Now let's move on to the story xD**

* * *

><p>Rin had got all the time he needed to recover from the injury that the angels had caused. Nobody knew exactly how long it would take fro him to fully recover, but it sure went slower than usually. way too slow for Rin's liking. He only wished he could get back up and out of bed and then he would... do what?<p>

"What could you possibly do?" Yukio asked angrily slamming the book he was reading shut.

Rin looked up at Yukio from his bed. "pay them back" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"No you can't!" Yukio said. unlike Rin he was almost in a panic. "They almost killed you last time!"

Rin yawned way too tired to care for what he could do or not.

Yukio sighed He knew that Rin was tired and needed rest. "Rest a bit" he told Rin. "I'll go talk to Mephisto about what we experienced."

"Seriously?" Rin asked turning himself half over to look at Yukio with one eye. "It has been three days since we came back and you haven't told him yet?"

Yukio fized his glasses. "If you don't remember I've been busy taking care of you for those three days" he reminded Rin in an irritated tone. "Now rest" he demanded.

"I will" Rin mumbled turning back and closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep as quickly as possible to please his next to angry younger brother.

Yukio went to Mephisto's office to speak to him. His reaction to the matter wasn't a big surprise.

"So the angels are real." Mephisto said while filling his face up with those instant noodles of his. Yukio still couldn't believe that he ate that when he was paying so much for highclass food for the students. "I had a feeling it was so"

"Do you know what we can do?" Yukio asked.

"I have no idea" was the answer. "Did you confront them?" he asked.

"how else would we know of their existence?" Yukio asked thinking it was pretty obvious. "Rin, I and another exwire were face to face with the angels"

"What did they want?" Mephisto ate the instant noodles yet again.

"I don't know what exactly they wanted. They took down the demon that we were supposed to kill and after that they attacked all three of us, only because we didn't wanna hand Rin over" Yukio explained.

"I see" Mephisto wasn't surprised of this either. "That is only natural"

"What is?" Yukio asked.

"That they're set on killing Rin Okumura of course" Mephisto leaned back. "I take it they didn't succeed."

"You're right. Thankfully" Yukio nodded his head. "Rin was hit by some kind of light beam from one of them. his flames were on by the time and we assume that's why he survived. he's injured and is resting up at the moment. it's healing pretty slow compared to his demonic healing power"

Mephisto nodded his head. "Then you better go back to treating him" he said calmly. "I'll gather up all the information I can to figure out a way to beat the angels."

"Well then best of luck" Yukio said turning around and leaving the office. He headed back to Rin to look after him. He would also try and see what he could figure out himself. If Rin intended to kill the angels he would first need a way to do it. So far they didn't seem to know other weeknesses of the angels but the satanic flames Rin had got that could weaken their attacks, and that wasn't any way near enough to know a way to defeat them.

* * *

><p>A few days later Rin was out of bed. The place where the light-beam had hit him was still soar but the wound had healed up completely. Rin was now out of bed and had been since the day after Yukio went to talk to Mephisto. Shiemie had been visiting them regularly to check up on how Rin was doing. Now she was there again.<p>

"I'm still not as strong as I was a week ago" Rin said smiling at Shiemi. They were sitting on some stairs in the dorm and just talking and relaxing. "Though I bet it'll be back soon"

"Yeah" Shiemi smiled confidently at him. "You've been healing up quicker as the days went by. I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon too" She looked up at Rin who returned her smile.

"Four-eyes says the same thing" Rin said.

"Speaking of Yuki. Where is he? I was hoping I could see him too" Shiemi looked around them like she was hoping to find Yukio somewhere close by, like he would show up just by the mentioning of his name.

"He went to some kind of exorcist meeting" Rin said shrugging. he got the feeling that Shiemi cared more about Yukio than she'd let anyone know. "He should be back in about an hour or two"

"And he's confident with letting you being alone? I mean with the angels out there threatening to kill all of us?" Shiemi asked confused.

"True Cross should be pretty safe. Besides I don't think he really expects the angels to show up here" Rin said with a bored sound in his voice.

Shiemi heard that and stood up quickly. "Let's go for a walk Rin!" she said smiling brightly. she knew it would kill some of Rin's boredom.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Rin smiled and got up as well.

The two teens left the dorm and started walking around and talking about everything they could think of. Rin felt happy. The sun was shining and both he and Shiemi were in a really good mood. They were happy and it seemed like nothing would be able to destroy their happiness.

They made it out of campus and walked up behind a building, and that was when they were both blinded by the bright yellow light of the angels.

"There you are" the leading angel said. "Thank you for letting him to us" he smiled at Shiemi.

Rin looked to the blonde girl next to him. "what? Shiemi what is he talking about?"

Shiemi didn't say a word. she spend about half a minute tearing up, and then she started crying. "I'm sorry Rin!" she grabbed her right hand with her left and tightened the grip quickly as tears started rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry!"

Nobody really bothered listening to the girl's apology though.

"You're suck a fool. Son of Satan. You shouldn't have let your guard down" The leader - Michael - prepared to attack Rin. Rin himself was just standing there, inable to move. Just from looking into the angel's eyes that he was preparing to kill.

Rin really did feel like a fool.

* * *

><p><strong>Once upon a time when I knew how to write stories that held some kind of drama to them. For some reason now all that seems to be gone. I don't know what happened but I think my stories has started to suck more since then. Kinda bad right?<strong>

**No more feeling sorry for myself. **

**As you'd most likely already figured our 'unknown' character was Shiemi. I bet it was pretty obvious all along. I've never been good at doing it. (not as good as I want to be at least)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Jackie ^_^**


	9. Confession

**Thanks to all of you who has reviewed, Favorited and followed so far. It really makes me happy to know that people appreciate my work. **

**In all honesty I spend a lot of time watching the anime at the moment to hear what the characters are like in order to write them as little OOC as possible. Though in this chapter some of the characters may or may not be acting a little OOC. I apologize beforehand. Now don't tell me I didn't warn you about this. I'm doing the best I can. I really hate to make mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Micheal was ready to attack Rin. His eyes were narrowed and he had a wide grin on his face. This face was kinda creepy . It made Rin feel extremely uncomfortable.<p>

"Rin!" Shiemi yelled. "The sword!"

Rin tightened his grip around Kurikara. He got it out of it's bag and got ready to draw it. he send Shiemi a mental thank you. Despite that it seemed like the girl had brought him here on purpose it seemed like she regretted what she'd done and now wanted to help him get out of this situation alive.

Rin was suddenly attacked by other angels and send flying into the wall. he didn't know how that even happened. he landed hard with his back against the wall and ended up falling to the side. his sword was out of his hand and he couldn't find it. had he let go of it? he hoped it was close by somewhere. Maybe Shiemi could get it for him?

"RIN!" Shiemi cried. "Somebody! Help!"

"Well what's going on here?" a way too familiar voice spoke.

"What are you doing here. Bastard" Rin growled at his older brother.

"my my" Amaimon landed on the ground not too far away from Rin. "I know you're a demon and all but shouldn't you be a little more grateful?"

"Amaimon. The king of Earth" Micheal said smiling widely. "Luck is on my side today"

Rin got up. "You came to help?" He looked confused at Amaimon who looked lethargically back at him.

"Somewhat. Brother send me here" was Amaimon's answer.

"You mean Mephisto?" Rin asked.

A light beam was shot at Amaimon who jumped to avoid it. Rin realized that it wasn't the best idea to catch up with angels surrounding them and decided to help Amaimon instead of distracting him by just talking about not so important things. After all the demon had come to help them.

The two demons actually managed to do a very good job. They didn't exactly kill any angels but they did manage to knock out a few of them. Rin also managed to grab Kurikara again and activate his satanic powers.

He didn't know what he was doing until he was standing in front of an angel with a really evil grin on his face.

"You're going down now Son of Satan" The angel grinned.

Rin felt the flames starting to consume him. Now he didn't know what to focus on the most, the flames or the angel. Both could be dangerous. He didn't know what he'd rather.

The angel decided for him by trying to attack with one of those - now way too familiar - light beams. Rin didn't even give himself the time to think about what was going on. he just stabbedd the angel in the stomach with Kurikara resulting in the angel being consumed in blue flames.

It was creepy to watch. the before so bright light from the angel was consumed by blue flames and the light now turned blue. Rin had to look at the angel from the corner of his eye because it hurt to look directly at the angel. The angel started screaming so loud that it tore Rin's ears. It was only his consciousness that make him keep holding onto the sword and not lift his hands to cover his ears. Then Rin watched as the angel burned and collapsed on the ground. Slowly the flames would die out and on the ground was now just some ashes. That was all that was left of the angel.

"Arrow! No!" Micheal yelled as he saw his fallen subordinate. Then he looked to Rin. "I'm gonna end you! One day!" he yelled. "RETREAT!"

Rin turned his back on Michael which was one of the biggest mistakes he could've made. Micheal pushed him to the ground and grabbed kurikara before putting the sword back in its sheath. Then he and the other angels disappeared into thin air.

"RIN!" Yukio's voice was heard as he came running around the corner.

Rin was still sitting on the ground as Yukio looked to him, he was way too exhausted from the fight to get up anytime soon.

Yukio caught sight of Amaimon and narrowed his eyes slightly. "What are you doing here." he asked in a low and angry tone.

"Yuki" Shiemi whispered.

Yukio turned to Shiemi. "Shiemi? what happened here?"

"I won't ask her if I were you" Amaimon said. "It was her fault that all this happened anyway. I only came here to help my little brother because my older brother said so. that's all"

"What?" Yukio asked looking confused from Amaimon, to Rin, to Shiemi and then back to Amaimon.

"Ask the girl" Amaimon said. "Well since my job is done here I guess I should get going" with that said the king of earth left.

"Shiemi. what happened?" Yukio looked at the blonde girl with narrowed eyes. "I didn't expect you to be so deeply involved in this. is it true that you are responsible for all this happening?" he asked.

Shiemi looked down with shame allover her face. "I'm sorry" Tears started running down her face.

Rin sat up and moved closer to Yukio and Shiemi as he could hear what was being said.

"Could you tell me what has been going on?" Yukio asked trying to keep calm. He wasn't exactly sure that he could ever forgive what Shiemi had done. If Amaimon was right then Shiemi had almost been responsible in Rin's death or worse.

Shiemi busted into tears and while sobbing she explained everything that had happened. how the angels had taken her mother hostage and told her to help them get to Rin if she didn't want her mother to die. She explained how they had been angry with her for the failed mission when Rin got injured. She explained how they had told her to bring Rin outside of campus and how she hadn't really intented to bring him here and start this battle. After that she was just sobbing into Yukio's chest mumbling about how sorry she was.

Rin looked at Yukio, who looked back at him. Neither knew what to say.


	10. Kurikara

**I know. it's been way too long right? Sorry! I'm getting into a really creative period so I will be publishing a lot of oneshots at the moment and won't have much time to write this story. kinda sad huh? Good thing is that I believe it was this story that got me into that creative period in the first place. **

**Anyway here we go!**

* * *

><p>"So you are saying that the angels had this young lady carry out their work of finding Rin am I correct?" Mephisto asked looking from Yukio, to Shiemi, to Rin and then back to Yukio.<p>

They were all in Mephisto's office. Yukio had brought Rin and Shiemi there as soon as she had calmed down enough to pull herself together.

"That is correct sir" Yukio confirmed.

"Miss Shiemi Moriyama correct?" Mephisto asked. "You must've been terrible. You can go home and rest"

"Thank you" Shiemi mumbled looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"Sir can I go with her?" Rin asked standing up.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You see she lives outside campus and we don't want you too far away from the academy" Mephisto explained with his way of a kind smile.

Rin sighed and sat back down wearing an annoyed expression.

Shiemi woke up and Yukio used the special key of his to help Shiemi back. She was smiling brightly as she thanked him for doing so.

"It's not a problem" Yukio answered closing the door behind Shiemi. Then he walked back to his chair and sat down. He knew that Mephisto had more information to give them but he didn't know what kind of information that could possibly be.

"So Rin. I've spoken to Amaimon about what happened" Mephisto said. Rin nodded to signal that he could go on. "He explained everything to me but I'd like to hear your side of the story as well. That also goes with what happened before Amaimon came"

Rin nodded and explained from when he and Shiemi had left campus. He explained how they had run into the angels and how Amaimon had come just in time to help them fight the angels. He explained how he had been fighting against the angels and how he stabbed an angel with Kurikara and then the rest retreated.

Mephisto nodded. "I'd like you to explain exactly what happened to the angel that you stabbed" he said.

Rin nodded. "It was all covered in those blue flames." he said. "The angel started burning and screaming. I didn't even touch him with my flames. I didn't attack by using them. I only used my sword. But he was burning and screaming and then all that was left was a pile of ashes" Rin finished nervously.

"Interesting" Mephisto smiled.

"Sir?" Yukio looked at Mephisto with questioning eyes.

"Amaimon told me the same story" Mephisto said. "I think we've just found ourselves a weapon against the angels" he said.

"What are you talking about!" Rin yelled in confution.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked. "Kurikara is a demon sword!"

"Yes I'm aware but from the looks of it, Kurikara that also happens to be a gateway to Gehenna and this, combined with Satan's blue flames might just be what we need to kill the angels" Mephisto smiled brightly and then looked around. His eyes landed on Rin and narrowed slightly. "Where is the sword?" he asked.

Rin bit his lip. "I don't know sir" he said swallowing something. "I think I lost it after fighting the angels"

Mephisto nodded. "You dropped the sword and the leading angel had noticed what was going on already so therefore he took the sword" he guessed.

"I think so" Rin mumbled.

"How could you be so stupid Rin!" Yukio yelled looking irritated at his older brother.

"I don't know! I don't even remember dropping it!" Rin yelled just as irritated as Yukio.

"Now, now we don't have to fight" Mephisto smiled brightly. "We just have to get the sword back to Rin and things will be perfect.

Yukio didn't speak. that was by far one of those things where 'easier said than done' would fit perfectly. Knowing it would be next to impossible to get close to the angels without getting killed not to speak about getting close to wherever the angels were hiding without getting killed. Yukio sighed.

"How do you even plan on making that happening?" Rin questioned.

Mephisto thought about that for a while. "Would you surrender yourself to the angels if your brother's life depended on it?" he asked.

"Yukio's?" Rin asked. "Of course I would!"

Yukio looked from one demon to the other. He was starting to get an idea about where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. "You want me to act as bate" he concluded.

"Exactly!" Mephisto smiled widely. "You will let yourself capture by the angels who will know that Rin will be willing to sacrifice himself for you. While you're captured you will try to get the sword from the angels and when Rin comes to switch place with you, You simply hand him the sword" Mephisto smiled clearly thinking his plan was genius.

Yukio's mouth turned into a thin line. He could defenently see an awful lot of big holes and ifs in that plan. "What if Rin and I aren't let near each other while exchanging?" he asked.

"Then you simply draw the sword." Mephisto said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "turning Rin's flames on. The angels are clearly weak to the flames so it will cause some damage"

Yukio nodded. There were still a few things that could cause the plan to go wrong but it was a bit better now.

"You think you can do it?" Rin asked looking concerned at Yukio.

"I'm an exorcist" Yukio said smiling at his older twin. "It's just a different part of my job"

Rin nodded. He let out a sigh. He could only imagine what the angels could do to Yukio but if Yukio thought he could handle it, then Rin just had to trust him. There was nothing more to it.

* * *

><p><strong>So now they got a plan that hopefully is foolproof. Hope you're at least a bit excited to see how things are gonna go down. <strong>


	11. Among The Enemy

**Sorry it has been some time since the last update right? A week as far as I can tell. (to me it always seems like longer than it actually is. I haven't even had time to actually think up something really good due to WAY TOO MANY ASSIGNMENTS! I mean I got one for English, one for music and one for French plus an English presentation! -.- and I usually get French assignments once a week!**

**Fine. Enough of stuff that I know you couldn't care less about. let's get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's POV<strong>

I was on my knees. I was praying hard for forgiveness. I had failed terribly. I had promised God that if he allowed me to take the girl's mother hostage and use the girl then I would have killed Rin Okumura - The son of Satan. I had promised. I had sworn on my life that he would be dead by now, yet I had failed every single attempt to kill the demon so far.

"My Lord" I mumbled as tears started flowing down my face. "Please forgive all I've done. Forgive every sin I have committed and every time I have failed to obey you." I could only imagine the punishment I would be given for doing so much and then failing on him time after time. "He was supposed to die, But he managed to recover and this time he managed to kill one of my brothers with this cursed demon-sword. The only progress we have made so far is taking this demon-sword away from the demon" I sensed someone next to me, but something inside me told me to keep looking down at the ground and at my knees. "I'm sorry I can't perform better my Lord"

"You have done enough Michael" My head snapped up as I heard the voice of my Lord. "Since your first attempt I was almost certain you weren't able to pull it off." he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly. "Fortunately I have a plan that won't fail"

"What is your great plan, My Lord?" I asked willing to do anything he asked.

"You remember the two boys that were with Rin Okumura when you attacked him in that forest and almost succeeded in killing him?" When I nodded he continued. "I have learned that one of them - the one wearing the glasses - is actually his twin brother Yukio Okumura" he smiled and I was starting to realize what his plan was. "He is no demon however, but Rin loves his little brother, besides neither of them have more family than their twin so what do you think he won't do to save his younger brother?"

"My Lord is as bright as the light of day" I bend my head praising my Lord. "I could never have thought up such a plan"

"Thank you" My Lord said. "Now let's get started and stop feeling sorry for yourself. it's pathetic. We start by letting the woman go"

"Yes My Lord" I said getting up on my feet.

* * *

><p><strong>With Yukio (No POV)<strong>

Yukio walked into the shop. He had intentions of checking up on Shiemi to see if she was okay. When he entered he was met by a tornado of short blonde hair and he felt a wet face being pressed against his chest, soaking his clothes.

"Yuki!" Shiemi cried. "The greatest has happened!" she said.

What was she talking about? "What has happened Shiemi?" Yukio asked not really sure how to react to the crying girl.

"Mom has come back!" Shiemi said as her mother walked into the room.

"Welcome Yukio. Shiemi has explained what has been going on" she informed. "About the angels targeting you and using Shiemi to make it easier. You are remembering to go just a little easy on her right?"

"Of course" Yukio answered. "Actually Shiemi" he looked into Shiemi's green eyes. "I came to check and see if you were doing okay"

"I'm great Yuki" Shiemi smiled brightly. "Thanks"

"That's good" Yukio smiled back at her.

The exorcist decided to stay for just a little while figuring it would calm him down a little bit before he had to go out and act as bate. It worked in his favor. Shiemi made some tea and all three sat down and had a cup. Shiemi's mother explained her story.

"All I remember is going to bed because I was kinda sick" Shiemi's mother began. "When I woke up I was lying in a cave on a bed. The angels made sure I stayed. There was always one watching out for me, making sure I won't escape. However they also kept me asleep most of the time so I don't really remember very much about it" She took a sip of her tea. "The next thing I clearly remember was that I woke up nearby. I knew where I was and then I walked home and found my daughter crying" she said.

Yukio could only imagine how confused she had been feeling about it. And also how worried she might have been.

"I should get going" he said after a little while longer.

"Bye Yuki" Shiemi said smiling. "Bring Rin next time!"

"I'll do that" Yukio promised as he walked out the door. After that however - Yukio didn't remember anything at all.

* * *

><p><strong>A little later<strong>

When Yukio woke up he realized his hands were tied on his bag and he was lying down. For a brief moment he was wondering where in the world he was until it hit him. Things had gone exactly as planned and he was now captured by the angels.

"Good morning exorcist" an angel said. Yukio knew he remembered this guy from somewhere but he just couldn't remember exactly...

"You're leading the angel army" Yukio snapped at the angel.

"Very good Yukio Okumura. I happen to know who you are as well"

The exorcist snorted "Is that supposed to be a threat?" he questioned.

"Don't worry" The angel smirked. "We have no intention of killing you... yet. All we need you for at the current moment is so that we can capture your brother"

Despite that Yukio had know this from the very beginning it didn't make him any less angry that the angels would sink so low in order to capture Rin and kill him. "Very well figured" Yukio said. "But Rin knows I can handle myself. I bet he won't come" This was a lie, however Yukio would never reveal that to anyone. He was actually relying on Rin, hoping that he would show up, yet in the same time he knew that Rin would most likely get killed if he did, and therefor he also didn't really want Rin to show up.

The angel just laughed and left Yukio to himself. Yukio staarted looking around. He knew there had been a reason for him to be send here. He knew exactly what he had to do. He had to look for Kurikara and get his hands on it before Rin would arrive. There was only one problem with that task. Yukio realized that as he looked around in the room. The demon sword was there indeed but it was so far out of reach that Yukio couldn't even dream of getting to it.

* * *

><p><strong>Another update. I know it's kinda short and we didn't really get much here but Hey! at least the angels let Shiemi's mother go! That was unexpected right?. Oh Great! Look at me sounding stupid. Ending kinda lame too right? I know. <strong>

**If you disagree with what I've said make sure to leave at least something for me. This story is also nearing its end. I don't expect it to make it to 20 chapters. Now you know that. Of course I don't know if it will. Not yet anyway. **

**Yes I shut up and go do something that I'm actually supposed to do. **

**Before I forget. If any of you know anything about Ireland's history make sure to PM me about it. I will need it for the presentation. **


	12. Impatient

**So I really do wish I had the time to update some more and a bit more often than this but I got WAY WAY WAY too many assignments as I said in the previous chapter. I really do hate this and I feel like I'm letting you readers down if I don't come up with something at least once a week. This may not be healthy but I don't care.**

* * *

><p>Rin didn't like this. No he didn't like it one bit. He was to just sit back and do practically nothing while he knew Yukio was out there acting as bate for his sake. Now that Rin actually thought about it then 'not liking' didn't even begin to describe it. He HATED it. Rin had mentioned it many times before or at least made it pretty obvious that he wasn't the type who enjoyed sitting back and he would much rather be out in the field and do something and gaining experiences.<p>

Yukio had left a couple of days ago. Rin hadn't exactly counted the days but he knew that he had been down in the kitchen at least seven times to prepare something to eat. That was how he'd count the days. When Rin wasn't cooking he mainly spend his time in his and Yukio's room. He didn't do anything. He just sat there.

Rin was once again starting to feel hungry and decided to go back to the kitchen once more to cook up whatever he felt like. It was like he was only working on auto pilot. He couldn't explain why if he was asked. If anyone were to suggest that he was like this because he was worried about Yuko, Rin knew he would deny it.

Rin made it to the kitchen. He opened the fridge. He found some chicken in there, carrots and leeks. He knew they had rice and curry. Rin decided to make chicken curry then. He felt like eating that anyway. He found other vegetables to put into the chicken and curry and started to cook.

"Well Hello there" A voice spoke behind Rin causing him to jump. he hadn't heard anyone come into the kitchen. Rin turned around quickly to see purple and light pink in that annoying combination that made Mephisto Pheles.

"M-Mephisto?" Rin asked surprised. He got a strange feeling in his gut. If Mephisto came here there was ALWAYS a reason and mainly it was nothing good.

"My. It is good to see you too" Mephisto said.

Rin collected himself and looked up at the demon. "So what do you have to say?" he asked.

"The signal from Yukio's cellphone has been missing for about 24 hours now" Mephisto said

"Meaning?" Rin asked feeling slightly worried, although he won't let it show.

"Meaning that the angels has most likely had him with them for the past 24 hours." Mephisto said. "So I suppose it's about time for you to go"

"Great" Rin said. "Where am I supposed to go?"

Mephisto handed him a map. "Every information you need is here" he said causing Rin to look up at him with confution. However the other demon didn't care for that. He had better things to do. So he just left.

Rin sighed irritated. He had been waiting for so long for this and keeping his struggle with the impatience to himself and then Mephisto only showed up to give him a damn map! Maybe something was off with Rin's sense of justice but this didn't really seem fair to him.

After taking a look at the map Rin decided to get going.

A few hours later he was where the map said the signal from Yukio's phone had disappeared. Rin could tell from the tension in his body that the angels were somewhere nearby so it had to be the right place.

An angel appeared in front of Rin then with a smile on his face.

"So you finally showed?" the angel said. "About time. I've been waiting for you for a while now" he said.

Rin sighed. They had expected this. He couldn't believe it was so obvious what one of his weak spots were. He just looked annoyed up at the angel. "Alright I'm here so will you please let Yukio go?" he asked.

The angel smiled. "When we got you locked up we will"

Rin got even more irritated as he heard those words. MORE DAMN WAITING! And then he won't even get to do anything fun!

The angel started walking into the Angel HQ and Rin followed feeling more angry and irritated than ever before. He felt useless at the moment. That was another thing that really bothered him. He didn't like having to depend on others to do the work.

Rin watched as they walked by the angels He followed the angel down different halls and listened to the angel talking to someone else.

"Let out the other one. His twin has surrendered" he said.

"Why are you ordering me around?" The other asked.

Rin decided to stop listening to the conversation. That new angel had a nice sword. Maybe he could take this sword and... But it would be obvious if he just leaned in and grabbed it. He would be stopped. Even Rin was smart enough to realize that. Then what could he do. He then felt something slid down from around his stomach. His tail!

The angels were too caught up in their argument to care for the concentrated look on Rin's face as he focused all his energy into his tail. Carefully he reached out, grabbed and pulled slowly. And there he just...

"What are you doing!" The first angel said glaring at Rin who quickly got the stolen sword from his tail to his hand wearing a wide grin on his face.

"I just don't like depending on others to come save my ass." Rin said smirking as he attacked the two angels with the sword. Even though Rin would rather have Kurikara but for now this would have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>With Yukio<strong>

Yukio looked irritated up at the demon slaying sword. It was up against the wall near the ceiling. Yukio was sadly painfully aware that he couldn't reach it. He had no sense of time at the moment. He didn't know how long he had been in this room. All he knew was that there was no window so he couldn't see any daylight. He had a feeling however that Rin should be here by now and he was surprised that the angels hadn't come to get him out yet.

Suddenly the building started shaking which caused Yukio to get really confused. He knew that only one person could cause a building to shake like this. Rin would be the one responsible but he didn't have Kurikara so Yukio had no clue as tho how it could have happened.

However when Yukio snapped out of his thoughts he realized something great had happened. Kurikara had fallen down from the ceiling and was now within reach. Despite the younger Okumura twin's tied hands he could reach the sword. Now it was just a matter of getting up and out of the room. Knowing that the angel hadn't locked the door it seemed easy enough.

Yuko got up on his feet and he grabbed the sword with his tied hands and started walking out slowly, careful not to lose his balance. This however failed when the building started shaking once more causing Yukio to fall forward, hitting the door as it flew open.

"oh Rin" he mumbled irritated. "What in the world are you doing"

Wondering if his older brother would ever learn to stick to a plan Yukio got back up on his feet and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so none of this was really planned except that Yukio would get out and get Kurikara but that was it. Things like Rin getting that other sword was just something I came up with. I don't know if he would ever use another sword than Kurikara if he was out of other options but now he's doing it. <strong>

**Not all questions will be answered for this story because I barely know them myself. Kinda funny I think. **

**Anyways let me know your thoughts. **

**Jackie**


	13. Rin vs God

**Hey again. So thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows so far. We are soon gonna end this weird story of mine. I told you I didn't intent to make it that long. It's not gonna be.**

**So I hope you guys are still enjoying it and will keep on reading until the end. That's all!**

* * *

><p>Rin was backing away from the angels. They both got knives and no matter how hard Rin tried, he couldn't seem to deflect their attacks well enough. The sword he was holding felt... how did he put it now... wrong? to hold.<p>

Rin took another step back and suddenly felt the coolness of the wall against it. He couldn't back further away and for once he cursed his recklessness. Yes he would usually act without really thinking first. However no matter what he had gotten himself into, he had never had the intention of dying.

"RIN!" Yukio yelled as he quickly walked down the hallway.

"How could you let the other kid out you fool!" The angel who had led Rin in asked.

"I didn't! and I didn't give him that demon sword either!" the second angel yelled angrily.

Again the angels were busy arguing and Rin took the uppertunity to free his twin from the ties around his wrists with the other strange sword.

"When will you ever learn to stick to a plan?" Yukio asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry teacher" Rin pouted while Yukio smirked and handed Kurikara over to Rin who was much better at handling the sword what held the gateway to Gehenna. "So what are the plans?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure you'll even be able to stick to them" Yukio said pulling out a gun.

"I'll think about it once I've heard the plan" Rin answered also smirking.

Yukio nodded "Guess the plan is to just get out of here." He said.

"Then let's take care of these idiots" Rin said. he was drawing Kurikara and got ready to fight off the angels. before even realizing it, the angels had to run for their lives if they didn't want to burn up from Rin's blue satanic flames.

"Nice going" Yukio complimented.

Rin just smiled. "Let's leave" he said, and he and Yukio hurried out towards the entrance... at least in the direction Rin thought the intrance was.

10 minutes later Yuko grabbed Rin's arm with an extremely annoyed expression on his face causing Rin to shake in fear from his brother's wrath. "We're lost" Yukio just said as he pushed Rin aside.

"No..." Rin mumbled. "I think it was this way"

"Well I know we have been wondering in circles for the past five minutes" Yukio answered irritated before leading the way in a different direction than Rin would have chosen.

The Okumura twins ended up walking down a hallway with an open door in the end. They could see light shining through it, though both of them knew it didn't come from the outside. It was moving slightly.

"Is that the angels?" Rin questioned Yukio in a whisper.

"I don't know" the younger twin answered walking forward.

They walked closer to the door and could soon hear voices speaking on the other sides. from the sound of the conversation it seemed like the angels in there were already aware of Yukio's escape as Rin had arrived at the place. they were apparently also aware that none of them had left the angel HQ yet.

"My Lord" a voice said. "What do you want us to do?"

"Kill them both. that's all there is to do. They are both sons of satan and the younger one's brak out just make me want to kill him. which means he too has to die" the second voice spoke calmly.

"That's not fair" Rin growled.

"Calm down Rin" Yukio spoke in a low voice. However it was already too late. Rin was running forward and entered the brightly lit room with his sword drawn prepared to kill whoever was dumb enough to get too close to him.

Yukio sighed and followed his older brother into the room.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHOEVER LIVES OR DIES!" Rin yelled angrily.

"It's that simple Rin Okumura" an angel shining extreemly bright saidl "I'm God"

"I'm gonna end you!" Rin yelled. "You're the one responsible for all of this! You kidnapped Shiemi's mother! You forced her to work with you! You are responsible for your army nearly killing me and my friends!"

"Indeed I am" The bright light moved. "And your farther is responsible for killing so many humans on The Blue Night. This is only an example of all that he has done"

Rin growled. "And that gives you the right to kill me because I'm his son?"

"Yes" God said.

"My Lord" Michael said. "Maybe you should just end them both already."

Rin ran forward and attacked the bright light in front of him, he had to shut his eyes tightly in order to not be blinded by all this bright light coming from this so called 'God'. He was swinging his sword over and over but barely hit anything.

It didn't take long before Rin felt an arm wrap itself tightly around his neck and he gasped in shock. "My Lord. I got him." Michael said. "I want you to have the honor to kill the son of Satan" he continued and Rin could hear the sound of the smile in his voice.

"RIN!" Yukio yelled worriedly.

"I'M HERE!" Rin called knowing that Yukio was the only one who could help him at the moment in this situation.

Rin opened his eyes. out of the corner he could see a dark figure. a small one too compared to the light and tall figure only a few steps away. He could see a white sword in the hand of the bright figure. Everything in this room looked white to him. It was sickening and scary in the same time.

"I see you Rin!" Yukio yelled.

Rin didn't respond to that one. He had nothing to say anyway. It was all up to Yukio at the moment and as much as Rin didn't like the idea, he knew that his life was hanging in the balance and that Yukio was the only one who could save him at the moment, Rin himself could do nothing but stay still and watch as 'God' leaned in and prepared to kill him.

A loud bang was heard and before anyone realized what had happened, Michael fell to the floor, still holding Rin. The demon looked at the angel who had been holding him and realized that he was dead. a bullet had hit him in the chest... or was he dead? Rin could see him breathing and the light coming from hin vanish and this just didn't add up in his mind.

"You haven't killed him" 'God' said. "He just lost his angelic powers"

"Great" Rin said. "Then I guess he won't be helping you anymore" Before 'God' could realize it, Rin had stabbed him in the chest with Kurikara and he was ingulfed in blue flames. It took at least 3 minutes before there was only a pile of ashes left of the God.

"You alright?" Yukio asked.

"I'm fine" Rin said. Then he looked at Michael "What about this guy?" he asked.

"We take him back to True Cross." Yukio said.

Rin found that to be a good idea and together they carried the fallen angel out of the angel HQ. There was not a single angel left. It looked like by defeating 'God' the Okumura twins had defeated all the angels.

* * *

><p><strong>I suck at climaxes (hope I spelled that right) So please don't be too harsh if this was lame. I originally intended to upload this yesterday but the page just won't work with me no matter how many times I reloaded it, it just won't publish the chapter so I apologize for this. Hope it's okay.<strong>

**Anyways that's all for now.**

**Jackie.**


	14. Fallen Angel

It had been about a month since Rin had killed 'God' and returned to True Cross Academy with Yukio and an unconscious fallen angel. Everyone who had seen the Okumura brothers walking together, carrying the body of the unconscious guy had been staring without even trying to hide it. Neither of the brothers had cared. They'd both been way too exhausted for that.

The angel had been placed in the hospital until he would wake up and both Rin and Yukio went through a quick checkup to see if they had been harmed in any way. Both were a negative, fortunately.

Mephisto had then called them to his office and. a they would both have to explain what had happened, individually. Apparently he wanted both sides of the story. The demon was amazed to hear that they had brought in a former angel of God and had originally planned on asking him questions when he woke up.

"Couldn't I please get to do that?" Yukio questioned. "If he does remember it might be for the better if I do it"

Mephisto surprisingly agreed to that and after a request from Rin, the half demon was also allowed to come along and listen while Yukio asked questions.

After a few days Michael had woken up and Yukio and Rin went to see him. Fortunately for them it was a Sunday so there was nothing they would have to miss out on.

"Michael" Yukio started off looking at the papers with questions Mephisto had given him at the meeting they had had those days ago.

"Is that my name?" The angel asked confused.

Rin then looked at Yukio with a just as confused expression. "Yukio what's going on?"

"Rin" Yukio fixed his glasses. "Mephisto only agreed for you to come along on one condition." He said and Rin nodded.

The condition had been very simple. Rin could be there if he promised to stay silent the entire time and don't interfere with Yukio's questioning. To be fair to Rin though, Mephisto had told Yukio to give Rin a warning at first and if that didn't help, Rin would be kicked out of the room.

"You seem to have forgotten" Yukio said. "Yes Michael is your name. Do you remember anything?" he asked.

"No" The former angel said. "I'm afraid not"

Yukio nodded "Amnesia." He mumbled knowing that Rin had been about to ask what exactly that meant. "Try to think back" Yukio rose his voice once again. "Can't you remember anything?"

Michael tried, he tried hard in fact but nothing seemed to come up. "Only blackness and a blur of voices. Though nothing clear" He said. "Where am I by the way?"

"You're in a hospital" Yukio said before taking a deep breath and then explaining to Michael, everything he had done and who he had been until now causing a terrified look to appear on the other's face.

"As I suspected" Mephisto said smiling as he entered the room.

Rin looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but just in time he remembered he were supposed to stay silent and shut his mouth again.

"What did you suspect Sir?" Yukio asked.

Mephisto smiled widely. "As the bullet you shot him with hit his body there were doubts in his mind about if he was doing the right thing. This caused him to take affect by the bullet and he has now become a fallen angel" Mephisto explained. "Father has mentioned that this could happen"

"L-Like Satan?" Rin questioned.

"Why of course my dear little brother" Mephisto said in that tone he used for those words.

Michael sat up. "From the looks of it, I have been doing terrible things and committed way more sins than I ever intended to do" he said. "How can I atone? How can I be forgiven for what I've done?" he asked.

"You could become an exorcist and work for us" Mephisto said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And one more thing" Michael said. "This Shiemi girl. Where can I find her? I would like to apologize"

* * *

><p>Now everything was good. Michael was doing great wile training to become an exorcist and was about the most friendly person you could find at True Cross. He could still only kill someone or something if he was told to do it by an exorcist but he was kind to everyone and treating everyone with respect.<p>

After apologizing to both Shiemi and her mother he had asked if he could do something for them, to which Shiemi's mother had said that he could help out at the store if he got time to spare, So he was helping out at the store at least a couple of hours a day.

Despite all this, some exorcists were still keeping a close eye on the fallen angel - including Yukio - to ensure that he won't go back to his old self from when he had been an angel. So far nothing had changed and somehow Rin doubted anything would ever change. From time to time he would even tell Yukio to knock it off because he was wasting time on it, But Yukio won't listen (of course)

Aside from all this, nothing had changed from since before the angels had appeared. Everything besides Michael was back to normal and once again everyone at True Cross could relax. At least as much as possible considering the circumstances with Rin being there.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is final. <strong>

**I hope you have all enjoyed to story and like the way I have decided to end it. I don't know I couldn't really find a particularly good final sentence so I'm sorry if it seems like it has ended in a weird way. **

**To be honest I've enjoyed writing this story all the way. I've enjoyed the reviews that you've made for the story. Most of them have been really interesting to read. I'm surprised my story has even made it this far. 11 Favorites and 9 Reviews and over 2000 views. **

**A great thank you to all of you who are reading this final A/N I couldn't have done this without you!**

**Love you all :)**

**Jackie**


End file.
